In Darkest Times, You Are Each Other's Strength
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Katie, Bree, and Drew get pushed to their limits when separated from the group but they don't give up, something that helps them gain their Skyelementals. :)


**This story idea came to me and I had to write it. Now, this story is a continuation of the Portal Masters getting their Skyelementals and is the seventh story in sequence. Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel and Vegas belong to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Blaze and Flare belong to robotman25, who helped me with Katie's, Drew's, and Bree's Skyelemental looks for this story. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **In Darkest Times, You Are Each Other's Strength**

Master Eon gazed out at Skylands from his Citadel and felt something was about to happen. He did a mental check and found everything to be at peace, but when he checked Cloudcracker Prison, he saw one wall was cracked and then exploded, allowing Cucko Clocker, Rage Mage, Tussle Sprout, and Bombshell to escape. Knowing the four had been summoned by Kaos, the guardian of Skylands began mentally searching for his eleven Portal Masters, who were thankfully in Skylands at the time.

Said Portal Masters were enjoying an action/adventure movie with their Skylander partners or lovers nearby, including Speedlight and Flare, Rachel and Magna Charge's son and Blaze and Roller Brawl's daughter. As they were all relaxed and enjoying themselves, Master Eon appeared. "Portal Masters," he said urgently.

Hearing the urgency, they all stood up while one of them shut off the movie and they gave him their full attention. "Rage Mage, Bombshell, Cucko Clocker, and Tussle Sprout have escaped Cloudcracker prison," he said. "Kaos has also summoned them."

The others turned to Rachel, who nodded. "Do we have two Magic traps, one Earth trap, and one Life trap?" She asked.

"I have a Magic one," Jamie spoke up.

"I have a Life one," said Isabel.

"I have an Earth one," Drew spoke up.

"I have a Magic one too," said Bree.

"Okay. Each of us grab a Skylander Partner and be ready in ten minutes," Rachel said. "And be prepared for anything. If Kaos has summoned those four, it can only mean big trouble."

"We may need a Kaos trap then," Blaze spoke up.

"That's not a bad idea," the Tech Portal Master said in agreement.

"I have that one," said Elliott, holding it up.

Nodding, they all got ready before Crystal piped up. "Wait. Who will watch Speedlight, Vegas, and Flare?" She asked.

As if in answer, Mags and Luminous walked in and Blaze motioned them over. "Mags. Luminous. Can we ask you for a favor?" He asked.

"Of course, y'all!" Mags said instantly.

Rachel glanced down at her son. "Can you both watch Speedlight for Magna and I?" She asked.

"And also watch Flare for us?" Roller Brawl asked.

"Of course," Luminous agreed, coming closer and seeing Flare look at him curiously and reach for him. Blaze reluctantly handed her to Luminous, who understood the Fire/Undead Portal Master's uncertainty as he knew Blaze was very protective of the little girl. "We'll keep Flare and Speedlight safe," he promised.

The little robot looked up at his parents. "I can hang out with Aunty Mags and Uncle Luminous?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, son," said Magna Charge, gently rubbing his head. "You mind your aunt and uncle now."

"Yes, Dad," Speedlight said respectfully as he looked up at his mother, who hugged him.

"Your father and I will be back soon, _mijo,"_ she said, kissing his forehead.

"Be safe, Mama," he said.

King Pen came up to Isabel and Rattle Shake. "I'll watch Vegas for you two," he said.

"Thanks, King," said Isabel, looking at her son. "We'll be back later, honey. You be good for your uncle."

"And listen to him," Rattle Shake added.

"Yes, Mama. Yes, Daddy," the little snake said.

The eleven Portal Masters headed out with Magna Charge, Roller Brawl, Enigma, Rattle Shake, Flare Wolf, Thumpback, Freeze Blade, Knightmare, Spitfire, Doom Stone, and Echo beside them. "Do you think we should power up, Rach?" Kairi asked her. "As much as we can?"

The older girl gave it some thought. "Everyone activate your Portal Master powers," she said. "We'll go Imaginator when we face the four escaped villains and Kaos. Those of us that have our Skyelementals will use them if needed."

Everyone agreed to that as they began searching Skylands for the four villains, which soon turned into quite a chase as they ran through Mudwater Hollow, Fantasm Forest, The Cloud Kingdom, and The Bandit Train before they finally managed to corner Tussle Sprout, who unleashed his pollen as he remembered it affected Rachel in the past. Katie quickly upgraded to her Imaginator power and used her arrows to blow back the pollen to land on the evil sprout. "Good job, Katie!" Isabel called out to her.

As the evil sprout tried again, a ring of fire surrounded him, fire that was held in place by an open-domed telekinetic bubble, but just as the others were about to strike, they heard crazy laughter and turned sharply, but also too late as three orbs from Rage Mage's staff hit Bree, Katie, and Drew. All three disappeared and Tussle Sprout escaped as his colleague distracted the others, who turned their powers to the smallest villain, but he vanished too. "Where did he send Katie, Bree, and Drew?" Crystal asked in worry.

"I don't know," Kairi said worriedly.

"This just got personal," Knightmare said firmly.

"Yes, it did," said Freeze Blade, looking angry.

Flare Wolf also looked upset. "I'll shoot that little pipsqueak from my bazooka next time he shows his face," he growled.

Rachel turned to them. "We need to power up, guys," she said.

Isabel, Blaze, and Kairi nodded in agreement and joined the Tech Portal Master in power up all the way to their Skyelementals. Crystal and Elliott decided to save their Skyelementals for the time being, but be ready to power up that high if the others needed them too while they, Jamie, and Amelia upgraded to their Imaginator powers while the Skylanders prepped their weapons, ready to not only go search for the villains still on the loose, but also to find their missing friends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a dark cavern…_

Drew, Katie, and Bree found themselves somewhere where it was dark, something that didn't change much when their eyes adjusted and they huddled together. Both the Undead Portal Master and the Air Portal Master were nervous about the dark, something the Earth/Tech/Air/Dark Portal Master noticed. "Katie. Bree, it's okay," he said. "We can use the dark to our advantage."

"We can?" Bree asked.

"Yes," Drew said. "We can sneak up on enemies if any are around. If they are in a poorly lit area, they can't see us, but we can see them."

That was a good point and helped the other two to not feel as nervous as they began walking to find a way out. Katie sighed. "I wish I could blow an opening somewhere," she said.

Just then, they reached an area that was poorly lit and Greebles surrounded them. "Greebles!" Bree called out warningly.

As the creeps tried to grab them, Katie threw out her arm and to everyone's surprise, she blew away the Greebles with a strong tornado. "What?" She asked. "But…I can only create twisters in my Imaginator form."

A light blue aura suddenly surrounded her and she gasped before it was super quiet for a few minutes. "What happened?" Drew asked.

Katie put her hand up and a lightning bolt appeared in her hand, its glow giving them enough light to see by and Bree gasped. "Katie! Your outfit!" She said in awe.

Drew's eyes widened before he cheered. "Alright!" He said. "Maybe you can blow that opening now."

Katie looked confused before looking down at herself and gasping at how different her clothes looked before spotting some water nearby and quickly glancing at herself in the water's reflection. Her shirt and jeans were now both sky blue and she had light blue wings on her back. And that wasn't all. Light blue arm gauntlets appeared on her arms, winged gauntlets appeared on her legs, sky-blue boots on her feet, and a winged helmet with a white lining appeared on her head, an Air Symbol headband peeking out from under her new helmet. Seeing that she now had all the powers known to the Air Skylanders, she held the lightning bolt in her gauntleted hand a little higher and decided to look for a weak spot before trying to blow an opening through the walls.

But while they were looking for weak spots in the walls, several Undead Spell Punks appeared in the path and began summoning skeleton minions to attack the three. Bree quickly came up with an idea and used her telepathy powers to the fullest, which began confusing the skeleton minions and the Undead Spell Punks, who began sending the minions in every directions until a scythe like Grim Creeper's shot out and struck them, quickly defeating them.

Bree stepped out from her hiding spot and caught the scythe as it came back to her. Katie and Drew both came out and the lightning bolt revealed that the Undead Portal Master before them had gained her Skyelemental. A light gray aura surrounded her and she now had light gray clothing with black shoulder and leg armor, black boots, and silver gauntlets appeared on her hands. A gray Undead symbol headband appeared in her hair and she smiled as she held the scythe proudly. Drew smiled.

"We'll get out of here and join the others yet," he said.

"Maybe you'll get your Skyelemental too, Drew," Katie said.

"I bet that would be really something with you being the Portal Master of four elements," Bree said.

Smiling, he led the way and the next obstacle they met told them that they were either close or right at the exit of the tunnel because they were suddenly faced with both a Ninja Doomlander and a Smasher Doomlander. The girls instantly got ready and Drew nodded. "Think you two can handle them?" He asked.

"You bet," Katie said. "Can you find the exit?"

"I'll do my best," Drew promised.

While the two girls battled the Doomlanders, the quadruple-element Portal Master scouted the area for a way out and saw where the rocks were somewhat loose and he tried pulling them out of the wall, which was a bit tough, but he grabbed them and pulled until suddenly, he felt like he could smash the wall. Raising his hands, he smashed the wall and it fell just as a brown aura surrounded him and he glanced down, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

Katie and Bree had just finished fighting the two Doomlanders and turned to see Drew had smashed a way out and in the light that filled the tunnel, they saw he had gained his Skyelemental. He now had earth brown shoulder pads with the Earth symbol on them, his torso area was now a golden color with the back having the Tech symbol, sky blue arm gauntlets with the Air symbol on them were on his arms and wrists, and black pants with a gold belt that had the Dark symbol for a belt buckle, and black combat boots were on his feet. Seeing this, he nodded. "Let's go meet up with the others."

In the Spell Punk Library, the others were getting a bit frustrated with trying to find the four villains, especially for Rage Mage. Knightmare suddenly looked up and she gasped. "Drew?" She asked.

The others looked up and their eyes went wide as they saw Drew, Katie, and Bree coming towards them, powered up in their Skyelemental form. "Bree!" Flare Wolf cried out happily.

"Katie!" Freeze Blade called out, sweeping her up in his arms and she giggled, returning his hug.

Rachel smiled as she hugged the three warmly. "Feeling up to capturing villains and defeating Kaos again?" She asked.

"Any day," said Bree.

The others, save for Jamie and Amelia, powered up to their Skyelemental forms and went after the escaped villains with fervor. They unanimously decided to go after Rage Mage first, a tactic that worked as they soon had him and the other three cornered, but while the villains decided to try an attack, the eleven Portal Master gathered together. "Hit them fast!" Blaze commanded.

This tactic proved fruitful as they quickly wore down the four villains and captured them, placing them in the four traps just as Kaos appeared, at first looking smug, but then his cockiness fading when he saw all eleven Portal Masters standing before him and the count of the ones that had their Skyelemental when from six to nine. "Grr! How did this happen?!" He exclaimed. "You were supposed to be split! No matter, I'll make sure the split stays permanent!"

As he gave his signature evil laugh and went to attack, the others say Drew, Katie, and Bree quickly combine their attacks and sent the blast to Kaos, a blast that stopped him mid-strike and made him bump his head, which trapped him in a force field and then in the Kaos trap, but he broke free from there, free to run, but defeated once again.

"Nice job, guys," Isabel said.

Crystal jumped around excitedly. "We beat that meanie again!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thanks to Drew, Katie, and Bree," Jamie said.

Master Eon suddenly appeared before them and the proud smile on his face was visible to them all. "Well done, Portal Masters," he said before looking at the quadruple-element, Undead, and Air Portal Masters. "And congratulations to you three. You learned to be each other's strengths, which allowed you three to not only gain your Skyelementals, but also to show Kaos that even splitting up the team doesn't give him an advantage."

"Evil won't get any advantage," Bree said firmly and they all agreed.

Just then, another call came in. The Portal Masters looked at each other and their partners, nodding as they took off to deal with the threat, which was a still-weakened, but recovering Darkness, but they weren't too worried, because with them all being each other's strengths, the eleven Portal Masters and their partners knew they would win every battle against evil.

* * *

 **Please leave robotman25 and I a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
